Fear of a Frozen Heart
by magicmumu
Summary: Set about a decade after the movie, Elsa fights the urge to run away again when she notices again how different she is. Elsanna, femslash, incest, princest, whatever. Please please please don't read if this is not your thing. This is my first story like this, and I tried so hard not to ship it.


Fear of a Frozen Heart

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Frozen

Pairing: Elsa/Anna (Elsanna)

Disclaimer: Disney owns these characters, as well as the slight reference to Brave.

*This fic has sister love, princest, incest, femslash, whatever you wish to call it.

There was the light of the sun that peeked through the curtains to the queen's royal quarters. Elsa felt stirring at her back in her sleepy haze, but even as her mind continued to hold on to the dream the night before, the other occupant in her bed wrapped their arm tightly around her. A body molded itself flush against her back, and she knew it was only a matter of moments before the other person spoke. "Elsa." Elsa smiled.

"Go back to sleep Anna," she replied. She knew the answer, as well as her own to that.

"I can't. The sun's awake, and so I'M awake." Anna moved now so that her naked upper half draped over the queen's own. Anna moved white-blonde hair away from Elsa's face. "I wanna play," Anna said softly, nibbling lightly on the older woman's earlobe.

It had been almost a decade since her coronation. Elsa had a little trouble at first, her powers always being a great fear of hers. Once the on going winter ceased, she found that the only reason why anyone trusted her powers was because they were used to entertain her people. That was until a year later, Hans' brothers had come for the prince, and tried to take over the castle, even going so far as to stealing Anna away from Arendelle. She was pushed to the limit then, using her powers to the point of complete exhaustion that almost killed her. Kristoff was killed in the battle for her sister's safety and the safety of Arendelle, and it was then that she felt she had lost all hope. If Sven hadn't been there to carry her limp body towards where Anna had been kept, and if Olaf hadn't melted enough to squeeze through the bar (almost eliminating his existence completely), she wasn't sure she would have gotten Anna back. When she returned to Arendelle slumped over the back of Sven and Anna guiding the animal through the gates, the people rejoiced for their brave and powerful royal family.

There was then over a decade of silence and absence for the sisters to make up for, the guilt of making Anna feel as if she had done something wrong for all of that time still sometimes deep in Elsa's chest. As they had gotten to know each other again, and as Anna grieved for a love that could have been, Elsa felt something else. She wasn't sure if the strange and wrong feelings she had towards Anna was something made from her magic, yet another thing about her that marked her as different and wrong. The cold never bothered her, as was part of her magic, and as a matter of fact, the sun didn't seem to either even on the hottest days, but when Anna would kiss her cheek, she understood heat so much more, and when Anna left her embraces, she was familiar with chills. She didn't like it. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Anna was supposed to marry and take her place as queen when she passed on. Elsa had never entertained the idea of marriage and children for herself, for who would marry a snow witch?

Scared and confused by these feelings, she went back to her ice castle in the mountain- just to think and to maybe figure out how to conceal them in a way she never could with her powers, but Anna, scared of another decade of being shut out of her sister's life just as she'd been let in, followed after her. Elsa was forced to tell her why this time, as Anna was nothing if not persistent. She was forced to explain that she loved Anna in a way that she wasn't supposed to, in the same way she had loved both Hans and Kristoff. Encouraged by the fact that Anna didn't turn from her this time, the two of them agreed to see the trolls once more for an answer, if perhaps this was another aspect of her powers that Elsa could learn to control.

The grandfather troll told them that Anna's selfless act of true love shouldn't have worked, that being female, the ice she had become should have shattered at Hans' sword. He told them that the fact that it had meant something was very special between them, and they went back to Arendelle more confused than ever. It helped knowing that Anna didn't hate her for feeling as she did, but Elsa was angry with herself when the love she felt for Anna didn't seem to go away. She did her best to continue to rule Arendelle, until one snowy night the innocent kiss on the cheek was a little too close to Elsa's mouth, and then it was on her lips. Elsa made sure Anna understood what she had done, and what they were doing when she stayed in Elsa's bed that night and every night after. Elsa never could remember when she stopped convincing herself and Anna that it was wrong, as neither her sister or her heart seemed to listen to her, anyway. Though it wasn't completely hidden nor announced, the relationship was known at least throughout the castle, though it went unspoken, and it remained this way for over eight years. Even as Elsa held Anna at night and made love to her in the morning, she worried about the future of their relationship and their kingdom, but all of that usually went away when Anna kissed her.

"You always want to play," Elsa teased. She shifted so that she was now on her back, and the redhead straddled her hips and leaned down so that they were almost nose to nose.

"You make me playful," she replied, connecting their lips together in a kiss Elsa recognized as the ending of the playful banter. The snow queen brought her hands to Anna's hips and steadied her as she let her hands go slightly colder. Anna shivered above her, her hips moving against Elsa's and the older woman smiled.

This would all end, both women knew. Surely someone would find out who shouldn't know, and break the two of them apart and force them to marry. Or perhaps Elsa herself would become scared again and sacrifice her heart once more to make sure Anna marries and has an heir. Perhaps Anna would grow up and realize just how wrong their actions all this time had been, or fall in love with another Hans or Kristoff or savage from the Scottish isles (she heard there was a princess there who didn't wish to marry right away and could probably keep up with her sister, should she be inclined that way). Elsa knew what ever would happen, it would end in heartbreak for her, but as long as in the end Anna would be okay, she wouldn't fight it. She would enjoy this moment, feel her frozen heart warm for the woman above her, and wait for the day her fears became a reality.

End


End file.
